playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Ratzik
General Brian Ratzik is a producer. He is old and superficial. All he cares about is money and he doesn't care about love at all. He had an affair with Addison Sinclair. Character's Backstory He had a past relationship with Addison and a big scandal. He blamed everything on Addison, which caused the later change in her course in the University from movie star to fashionista; since then, the two have been on bad terms. This fact also becomes the reason for your character's dislike towards him. He is divorced, although no details about his wife have been released yet. In Addison's date Worldwind Romance, he is dating Jenni until the MC and Addison show Jenni proof he is cheating on her. In the quest with Santa, it is revealed that he did not have a happy childhood and that he cannot remember his happiest Christmas, so your character and Santa go deeper into his subconscious to find that his happiest Christmas he found a puppy. Your character then has the choice to either give him a puppy or anti-aging cream(albeit Santa will not approve) for Christmas. Personality and Characteristics Brian is a perverted, sly, and manipulative businessman who cares for money more than relationships. This is seen through a decision your character makes of either paying 25 diamonds or give him a meeting with Addison. He seems to be very flirtatious, and tried to "hook up" with Addison. At the end of A Chance at Love, he flat-out admits that to him, only money is real; everything else is an illusion, love included. He is also quite a sore loser after he sent angry text messages to Addison, after the character flat-out ignores his order to meet her. He is also very sure of himself, feeling that he can get your character and most people to do his bidding. It might even equate to narcissism. Appearance Brian Ratzik has sunglasses and wrinkles, along with spiked gray-white hair. He is seen wearing a grey suit with a red scarf. Character Relationships Addison Sinclair Brian had an affair with Addison when she was just starting out her Movie Star career. The fallout from that relationship caused Addison to switch majors to Fashionista. She dislikes him for taking advantage of her, and would prefer to cut all contact with him. However, he seems persistent in trying to get her attention again-- one of the options for breaking Lisa's contract was to make Addison meet with him (the other option was to pay 25 diamonds to keep that from happening). Lisa Valentine Lisa had a contract with him for her first movie, something that would fit her original kid friendly image. Your character breaks the contract for Lisa so she joined Your Character's entourage at Hollywood U. Your Character Your Character was forced to meet him to end the contract with Lisa Valentine. During an earlier quest, you met him at the party where he is quite impressed that you knows Aria Sheridan, who he claims is a good contact, which improved his opinion of you. Your Character and Brian do not like each other and they work together only due to circumstances. He does show admiration for you during the wedding quest for Zoe Rodriguez when you were able to cause all things to work for the reality television show they were doing. Jenni Whitman Your Character ran into him with Jenni Whitman on Addison's third date, Worldwind Romance. However, she later saw him with another woman who looks like her, and revealed that to be Jenni. Jenni is very angry, and Brian is angry at you in turn. Fun Facts and Trivia *Addison almost starred in one of his movies, but she was forced to pull out when their affair almost went public. *In a quest it was revealed that Brian highly likely was in a relationship with Jenni *In the quest, "The Elf Himself", it showed that Brian grew up poor with his parents constantly fighting around him. *His only happy Christmas memory was playing with his neighbor's old Border Collie on Christmas Day while his parents were busy arguing in the house. Photos Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Male